Stillsville
Stillsville is a small community located roughly one hundred and twenty kilometers south of Salt Lake City in Utah, a part of the United States. A small town, Stillsville's main claim to fame was the mining heydays in the first half of the 20th century. The town is on Highway 15 south of Payson. Since April of 2009 the town's entire population save three have been frozen in time by magic. History Stillsville was founded in 1911 as a copper-mining town, having beforehand been just a small mining camp that people from nearby towns commuted to. The name of Stillsville came from Harold Stills, the original foreman of the mine, who helped get the town founded as well as serving as the first mayor. By the 1950s Stillsville had reached its heyday with a population of over one thousand people. After the closure of the mine in 1968 Stillsville began to slowly wither, having a population of seven-hundred by 1980. Tourism became the main means to of financial support for the dying town, Stillsville being an ideal place to stop on the way to other towns while also having the old mine converted into a tour. By 1990 the town's population was down to four-hundred and by 2007 that number had dropped to only between eighty and one-hundred and twenty. A major means of financial support for the town, besides tourism, had been the arrival of the Carter family, who'd started buying up the town in 1982. In the early months of 2007 Isaac Carter and Annabelle Carter began using the Stillsville Camera to freeze the town's entire population. By April of 2007 the twins had succeeded and for roughly a year the entire town, save wandering local Lance Raymer, was frozen in time, its population posed around the town like statues. The Lady Raptors of Decker State College were able to restore the town. One year later the twins were freed by Petunia Greer but caught again. Unknown to anyone at the time, the twins were casting the Circle of Time spell that then activated, freezing the entire town once more. While Isaac, Annabelle and Petunia were trapped within its boundaries Tabitha St. Claire arrived to begin converting the town into a giant wax museum. Stillsville is effectively under the control of the Children of Hecate. Farstep Gateway portals have been opened between Stillsville and both Imogen Hall in Los Angeles and Mystic Plaza in New York, both gates located inside the Carter House. Locations Main Street is home to thirty buildings aside from residential, while Side Street is entirely Residential apart from the town school. Main Street includes: the town hall, the hotel, the supermarket, McVicker's Butcher Shop, the clothing store, the diner, the town bank, the sheriff's office, the youth center, the doctor's office, the post office, the town garage and the hardware store. Population Residents Jake Gyllenhaal.jpg|Isaac Carter Town Sheriff|link=Isaac Carter Candace Kroslak.jpg|Talia Parish Utah Highway Patrol Officer|link=Talia Parish Maggie Gyllenhaal.jpg|Annabelle Carter Curator of the Museum|link=Annabelle Carter Marielle Jaffe.png|Petunia Greer Head of Maintenance|link=Petunia Greer Maria Kanellis 3.jpg|Shari Wilcox Cook|link=Shari Wilcox Slaves Hayley Atwell 2.jpg|Debra Sanderson Mayor|link=Debra Sanderson Parker Posey.jpg|Angie Carter Tour Guide|link=Angie Carter Jason Wiles.jpg|Jake Hampton Maintenance Staff|link=Jake Hampton Kel Mitchell.jpg|Ray Chambers Maintenance Staff|link=Ray Chambers Chen Hao.jpg|Wendy Wu Maintenance Staff|link=Wendy Wu Statues Henry Winkler.jpg|Timothy Walton Welcome Sign|link=Timothy Walton ShaunJon01.jpg|Edgar Fuller Welcome Sign|link=Edgar Fuller Garret Dillahunt.jpg|Frank Hammond Main Street|link=Frank Hammond Rachael Carpani.jpg|Carly Rutledge Main Street|link=Carly Rutledge Leah Pinsent 2.jpg|Sara Page Main Street|link=Sara Page Kayleigh Mcenany 2.jpg|Verona Cooper Main Street|link=Verona Cooper SDiol02.jpg|Vivian Walton Main Street|link=Vivian Walton Daveigh Chase.jpg|Jodi Ruger Side Street|link=Jodi Ruger Cynthia Watros.jpg|Barbie Westwood Side Street|link=Barbie Westwood Stephen Baldwin.jpg|Terry Page Side Street|link=Terry Page Nicole Badaan 3.jpg|Holly Adamson Petunia's House|link=Holly Adamson Alex Breckenridge 2.jpg|Caitlin Trask Petunia's House|link=Caitlin Trask Natalie Dormer.jpg|Doreen Jensen Petunia's House|link=Doreen Jensen Minnie Driver.jpg|Myra Cooke Town Hall Library|link=Myra Cooke Allison Janney 3.jpg|Rachel Stills Town Hall Library|link=Rachel Stills Olivia D'Abo 2.jpg|Linda Cooper Town Hall Library|link=Linda Cooper Marley Shelton.png|Judy Conley Town Hall Lobby|link=Judy Conley Patrick Renna.jpg|Shane Billick Town Hall Lobby|link=Shane Billick AMills02.jpg|Joan Adamson Town Hall|link=Joan Adamson Gina Torres.jpg|Rene McManus Hotel Lobby|link=Rene McManus Shannen Doherty 3.jpg|Sandi Ruger Hotel Lobby|link=Sandi Ruger Jane Lynch.jpg|Shane Morton Hotel Lobby|link=Shane Morton Stanley Tucci.jpg|George McVickers McVickers Butcher Shop|link=George McVickers Janina Gavankar.jpg|Cleo Singh Outside Post Office|link=Cleo Singh Chris Pine.jpg|Hank Mueller Sheriff's Office|link=Hank Mueller Marjean Holden.jpg|Jean Buckner Sheriff's Office|link=Jean Buckner Carla Gallo.jpg|Gina Gagliardi Sheriff's Office|link=Gina Gagliardi April Bowlby.jpg|Ashley Simmons Town Bank|link=Ashley Simmons Ruth Gemmell 3.jpg|Maybel McVickers Town Bank|link=Maybel McVickers SSmit02.jpg|Martina Sanderson Town Bank|link=Martina Sanderson John Waters.jpg|Joseph Leland General Store|link=Joseph Leland Caputo02.jpg|Margot Leland General Store|link=Margot Leland Nikki Blonsky.jpg|Caroline McVickers General Store|link=Caroline McVickers Margo Martindale 3.jpg|Edith Leland Outside General Store|link=Edith Leland JennCool01.jpg|Kitty Jergonsen Outside General Store|link=Kitty Jergonsen Hilary Shepard Turner 2.jpg|Hilda Leyton Clothing Store|link=Hilda Leyton EMarvel03.jpg|Allison Stills Salon|link=Allison Stills KSwan02.jpg|Darla Sue Dodge Salon|link=Darla Sue Dodge Alexis Bledel.jpg|Nicolette Barbeau Youth Center|link=Nicolette Barbeau Margaret Colin.jpg|Harley Fuller Doctor's Office|link=Harley Fuller Kyle Sullivan.jpg|Corwin Picket Town Garage|link=Corwin Picket JanTurner02.png|Maude Picket Town Garage|link=Maude Picket Lorraine Kelly.jpg|Lorraine Hammond Diner|link=Lorraine Hammond JGaines02.jpg|Queenie Yates Diner|link=Queenie Yates Mia Kershner.jpg|Maya Hampton Diner|link=Maya Hampton Rose McGowan.jpg|Kay Schultz Diner|link=Kay Schultz DanLang01.jpg|Molly Uptom Diner|link=Molly Uptom EMich02.jpg|Cori Littleton Diner|link=Cori Littleton Dean Cain.jpeg|Donald Westwood Hardware Store|link=Donald Westwood Elizabeth Mary Mastrantonio 2.png|Nora DeCola Town Church|link=Nora DeCola Category:Locations Category:Cities